Diavolo
PLAYSTYLE Use powerful normals and defensive tools to neutralize opponent tactics, then punish severely. Diavolo is a character that revolves around punishing the opponent’s mistakes harshly. Not only does he have a great set of normals to open up defensive opponents, he has a remarkable set of defensive options to crush their offense and dominate the course of the match. Diavolo’s main mode is S-OFF which gives him his best normals and a 30% meterless combo for punishment. S-ON has no cohesion with S-OFF, but turns Diavolo into a grappler, complete with command throw and anti-air throw as new ways to intimidate the opponent. His main special is 421A: a frame 1 omni-counter that doesn’t deal damage, but insead rips momentum out of the opponent’s hands and gives Diavolo a free mix-up. His omni-buff HHA most notably gives him free auto parries, 2 bars give him a combo breaker, and his GHA is a counter that does at least 40%. Combine this all with big meterless S-OFF damage, and you have a character that becomes a minefield when he has meter. The fact that his meterless damage comes from S-OFF also means that he is always primed for assault, even as soon as he gets up from OTG. He is a character that has no real bad match-ups, and is capable of big comebacks. That being said, simply doing rushdown (as beginners tend to do) does Diavolo a disservice. He requires good experience with the game’s mechanics and good sense to ensure he can shut down anything his opponent throws at him. His counter is a powerful tool, but if it misses, he’s taking a full combo. He’s powerful, but not mindless. Furthermore, when you factor in his lower health, and slow meter gain, Diavolo can afford to make few mistakes, no matter his comeback potential. PROS * Alarming meterless damage. * Not reliant on meter. Major threat at all times. * Almost impervious to zoning. * Multi-buff HHA. * Building 2 bars makes attacking Diavolo a major risk. * Great normals. * Large comeback potential. * Can go toe-to-toe with any opponent. * Counter can steal back momentum at any time. CONS * Lower health. * Requires firm grasp of all mechanics to use optimily. * Meterless damage output is high, but spending meter in combos yields diminishing returns. * Builds meter slowly. * Counter is a powerful tool, but gives a free combo if opponent baits it. Combos Meterless combos Stand off 5L>5M>5H>236H>dash and keep forward pressed>5L>5M>5H>236H: Diavolo's strongest meterless combos, and also the easiest. His true BnB. You can also do this one by simply mashing 5L like an idiot, it will work as well. If you're not perfectly near your opponent, you will have to use 236M, because the H version won't connect. It does a little less damage. 296 damage. 5L>5M>5H>214M: Light, Medium and Heavy ending with Diavolo's "Todo me da!" attack. Nothing special, but it is an option. It can be followed up by charging Diavolo's 236L/M/H, hitting your opponent with an unblockable punch on his wake up. Watch out for super counters and Stylish Dodges if you decide to do so though. You could also follow it up with a Puttsun Cancel and something else, even another 214. 148 damage + 80 if you land an unblockable 236H with success. Stand on 5L>5M>5H>2L>2H>6H>623H: Diavolo's most damaging Stand on meterless combo. Also probably the best way to follow up his SOn 5H. Use your 2H to send your opponent in the air and air grab them. Does 212 damage. j5H>2M>2H>6H>623L/M/H: Land your air Heavy on your opponent, and when they bounce on the ground, land a fast 2M and then get them with Diavolo's 2H to air grab combo. 199 damage. 5L>5M>5H>6H>41236H: Not a real combo, actually, but it could still work if the opponent tries to block after the 6H, since your command grab can't be guarded. It is kinda tricky, but still pretty effective. Remember that you have to wait a bit before performing your command grab, or it won't work. Deals 92 + 110 damage. One-meter combos Stand off 5L>5M>5H>236H>dash and keep forward pressed>5L>5M>5H>214M>Puttsun Cancel>Stand on>2H>6H>623H: This combo makes all Diavolo's one meter combos look silly. Basically, end his BnB with a 214M, and then get your opponent while they're ground bouncing with a 2H. And of course you end with your mighty air grab. 403 damage. 5L>5M>5H>236H>dash and keep forward pressed>5L>5M>5H>214M>Puttsun Cancel>214H: This does less damage than the previous one, but it's also easier, and I thought it was worth mentioning that you can do it. 371 damage. Stand on 5L>5M>5H>2L>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>623H: You can potentially keep on cancelling after your 6H. Deals 317 damage. 41236H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>623L/M/H: Puttsun Cancel after your command grab, and get your flying opponent with Diavolo's j5H. Then you proceed with the above combo. Also, just like that one, you can put some 2Ls before launching your opponent in the air with 2H. You can use it against downed opponents; if you time your command grab well, they will unlikely escape from it. You can try to loop this combo; after your 623H, you can dash at your opponent and try to command grab them again on their wake-up. Deals 295 damage. j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>623H: Same as the above combos, but starting from Diavolo's infamous j5H. Deals 313 damage. Two-meters combos Stand off 5L>5M>5H>236H>dash and keep forward pressed>5L>5M>5H>214M>Puttsun Cancel>214H>Puttsun Cancel>Stand on>2H>6H>623H: Nothing much to say, because it simply are some of his above explained combos put in a single combo. It deals 473 damage. 5L>5M>5H>236H>dash and keep forward pressed>5L>5M>5H>214M>Puttsun Cancel>Stand On>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>623H: Same thing here. It's even a bit more damagin than the above one. Deals 496 damage Stand on 5L>5M>5H>2L>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>623H: Deals 410 damage. 41236H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>623H: Deals 391 damage. j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>623H: Deals 415 damage. Three-meters combos You're probably never ever going to do these, but here they are just for show. Stand off 5L>5M>5H>236H>dash and keep forward pressed>5L>5M>5H>214M>Puttsun Cancel>214H>Puttsun Cancel>214H>Puttsun Cancel>Stand on>2H>6H>623L/M/H: Deals 540 damage. 5L>5M>5H>236H>dash and keep forward pressed>5L>5M>5H>214M>Puttsun Cancel>214H>Puttsun Cancel>Stand On>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>623L/M/H: Deals 566 damage. 5L>5M>5H>236H>dash and keep forward pressed>5L>5M>5H>214M>Puttsun Cancel>Stand on>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>623H: Deals 579 damage. Stand on 5L>5M>5H>2L>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>623H: Deals 493 damage. 41236H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>623H: Deals 484 damage. j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>Puttsun Cancel>j5H>2M>2H>6H>623H: Deals 508 damage. Category:Characters